villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Fritz Huhnmorder's Son
Fritz Huhnmorder's Son is an unnamed villain in the stop-motion cartoon Robot Chicken. He only appears in the season 7 finale "Chipotle Miserables". He was voiced by Zachary Levi. Biography Fritz Huhnmorder has a teenage son. Fritz's son is considerably evil like his father. Unlike Fritz, though, the teenager is more successful in his agenda. He is completely aware of his father's attempt to torture a cyborg chicken. A month later after being tortured, Robot Chicken manages to escape his torment and switches places with Fritz. Some time later, Fritz's son finds his father confined to the same chair where the Robot Chicken was placed. Instead of helping his father, the boy uses a knife to remove Fritz's remaining eye. He uses the eye to access the chamber where Robot Chicken was created. The next day, Robot Chicken is in a bar and feeling sad about breaking up with his wife. Suddenly, a news report is broadcasted live on a nearby TV. The news reporter says president Barack Obama has been taken hostage. Before the reporter has a chance to reveal more information, he is cut off. Fritz's son takes over the live broadcast and reports from the oval office in the White House. He demands $100 billion in exchange for Obama's freedom. Obama claims that the United States doesn't pay ransoms especially for the US president. The teenager corrects Obama by revealing the other US presidents who he captured. They include George W. Bush, Bill Clinton, Jimmy Carter, and George H.W. Bush. Instead of killing the US presidents, the teenager puts them through the same torture that his father and Robot Chicken endured. Robot Chicken returns to the laboratory and frees Fritz. They decide to team up. During the hostage situation in the oval office, the boy jokes that he might make the presidents become a human centipede. Suddenly, a red laser slices a hole through the roof. Robot Chicken appears and readies himself. The teenager isn't surprised to see Robot Chicken. He summons his own robotic creation called Dark Meat. Dark Meat is similar to Robot except for the dark color of his feathers. They engage in hand-to-hand combat. Robot Chicken manages to defeat his enemy by throwing it at TV screens. Angered, Fritz's son immediately switches to Plan B. He reveals other cyborgs that he created. They are Cyborg Raccoon, Robot White Tailed Deer, and Robot Homeless Person (AKA RoboHobo). During the ensuing battle between the chicken and the cyborg henchmen of Fritz's son, Fritz unexpectedly reveals himself and starts firing at the evil cyborgs. This eventually results in the son's cyborgs being incapacitated. After Robot Chicken unties the presidents, Jimmy Carter kicks the young man in the genitals. Fritz forces his son to go through the same torture that the presidents, he and the chicken suffered. The chicken then flies away, free. It is unknown what happened to his son afterwards but it is possible he has since died considering that in season 8, the series got a new opening sequence where the chicken is freed from ice and forced to endure the same torture again by the Huhnmorders' descendant. Trivia *The footage seen in the sketch's TV monitors, including those Huhnmorder's son forces the captive presidents to watch, is from season 3 sketch "Born In A Manger". Category:Terrorists Category:Teenagers Category:Nameless Category:Cartoon Villains Category:One-Shot Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Traitor Category:TV Show Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Greedy Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Kidnapper Category:Mutilators Category:Chaotic Evil